


Baby, Believe me. This Won't Ever Stop

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Riding, Sexual Content, Smut, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you possibly write a fic of Mickey riding Ian on the couch (and other position lol) and the Gallagher's walking in on them, but neither boy cares enough to stop what they're doing until they both come? Make this long pls! :(</p>
<p>I'm thinking this is set around season 3/4, but there's obviously a ton of changes. Might even be slightly AU because of all the shit that was happening with them around that time.</p>
<p>Title taken from Jasmine V's 'That's Me Right There'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Believe me. This Won't Ever Stop

Ian was alone in the Gallagher house when the knock came.

 

He got up from the couch and went to answer the door, expecting it to be the pizza he had ordered a few minutes before, but it wasn’t.

 

”Mickey? The fuck you doing here?”

 

Ian hadn’t seen Mickey since he got himself sent to juvy two months ago which may explain why there was no possible way to keep the huge smile off of his face as he took in the older boy.

 

”Got out for overcrowding or some shit. You alone?”

 

”Yeah. Yeah” Mickey stepped inside and Ian closed the door behind them.

 

”You want a beer?”

 

”Yeah, man”

 

Mickey followed Ian into the kitchen and they didn’t say anything more until they were leaning against the counter, half empty beer bottles in their hands.

 

”I missed you”

 

Mickey looked into Ian’s eyes, a small smile on his face that he couldn’t exactly hide.

 

”You too”

 

”Really?” Ian grinned and Mickey rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything.

 

Mickey emptied his bottle, putting it on the kitchen counter before stepping closer to Ian, placing his hands on his boyfriend’s hips.

 

Ian smirked, getting rid of his beer as well and putting a hand on the back of Mickey’s neck and lowering his face so that their lips were almost touching.

 

”We gonna dance all day or you gonna get on me?” Ian grinned for half a second before covering Mickey’s lips with his own, enjoying the taste and feeling that he had been craving for the past two months.

 

Mickey bit Ian’s lower lip slightly and then deepened the kiss, moving his hands from Ian’s waist up to his neck, pulling his even closer.

 

Ian turned them around, lifting Mickey up to put him on the kitchen counter, gently exploring his mouth with his tongue while bunching his shirt up to access a sliver of skin that he used his thumbs to draw soft circles onto.

 

Once in a while Mickey would complain that Ian lifting him up made him feel like a little child, but Ian had this theory that it was one of his most favorite things in the world.

 

Mickey soon wrapped his legs tightly around Ian’s waist, pulling them even closer together as he put his hands under Ian’s shirt while keeping their mouths tightly pressed together, tongues massaging each other and teeth softly grazing over lips.

 

”Take your fucking clothes off” Mickey mumbled, barely pulling away at all. Ian smirked, peeling his shirt off and throwing it to the side before resuming the kiss.

 

Mickey didn’t understand how he had gone so long without kissing Ian back when they had first started hooking up, because now when they actually did it, it was almost better than the actual fuck, not that he would ever dare to admit that out loud.

 

Ian quickly made sure to get rid of Mickey’s shirt and then attached his lips to Mickey’s jawline, nibbling.

 

”Fuck” Mickey couldn’t help but breathe as he placed his palms onto Ian’s ass, pressing their jean clad crotches tightly together. It had been way too long since he had had Ian’s lips and hands on him, now when he finally was here with him again, all Mickey wanted to do was get lost in Ian and forget about all of the other shit.

 

Mickey felt himself getting a hickey where Ian was sucking, but for once he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

He moved his hands from Ian’s ass and placed one on the back of his neck again, urging him on as he worked Ian’s zipper open with his other.

 

Ian caught on and unzipped Mickey’s jeans as well, moving his head from the crook of his boyfriend’s neck and attached their lips again.

 

”Fuck, Mick” Ian breathed into his mouth when Mickey palmed him through his boxers.

 

”I missed this”

 

”I know, fuck” Mickey was so fucking intoxicated by Ian that anything that came out of his mouth was the truth, there was just no way to stop it. Ian stepped out of his jeans as Mickey pulled his boxers down, wrapping his hand around Ian’s cock, jerking it slowly.

 

Ian couldn’t help but acknowledge that the sparks and butterflies in his throat and stomach were not just sexual, but emotional.

 

He loved Mickey so fucking much and now he finally had him in his arms again, part of him thought it was a dream, but then he felt Mickey wrap a hand into his hair as their tongues slid over each other, and he knew that it wasn’t.

 

No dream could ever compare to this feeling.

 

Ian stepped out of his boxers as well before pulling Mickey’s pants completely off, leaving them both naked.

 

Mickey couldn’t help the groan that escaped his throat when Ian wrapped a hand around his dick, jerking it slowly and confidently.

 

Soon they both let go of each other’s cocks as Mickey used his legs to pull them even closer together, moaning as their cocks locked together, sliding against each other at a medium pace.

 

Soon, the pleasure was too much and Mickey pulled away from the kiss, leaning his head against Ian’s collarbone and moaned lowly. Ian wrapped an arm tightly around Mickey’s waist and pressed his lips against his shoulder as they kept moving against each other.

 

Soon, Mickey felt his orgasm coming on, so he pulled away from the embrace.

 

There was no way he would be satisfied with just doing this, it had been way too long.

 

Mickey slid off of the counter on wobbly legs and got down on his knees, confidently looking up at Ian who’s mouth had formed a smirk when he had realized what his boyfriend was thinking.

 

Mickey put his tongue against the tip of Ian’s cock, making him let out a noise between a moan and a sigh.

 

Mickey kept teasing his boyfriend slightly, running his tongue along the sides, and mouthing at the balls softly.

 

All Ian could do was lean against the fridge and try not to be way too loud, but that was almost impossible.

 

Mickey finally wrapped his lips tightly around the head of Ian’s cock, but he didn’t swallow him any further.

 

He stayed there, licking and sucking the tip, enjoying the way Ian was withering, trying to stay still.

 

Finally, Mickey swallowed his entire cock, well, as much as he could anyway, he was still sort of new at this, but he found that the liked it.

 

Mickey loved having this kind of control over Ian, being able to watch him lose his.

 

Mickey bopped his head up and down, flattening his tongue against the bottom of Ian’s cock.

 

”Yes. Fuck, Mick” Ian was taking short breaths, probably still trying not to be too loud.

 

Mickey kept bopping his head up and down Ian’s shaft as he grabbed one of his hands, placing it on his own head.

 

He let go and put his hands onto Ian’s hips, holding tightly.

 

Ian kept his hands on Mickey’s head, winding his fingers into his hair, urging him on even more.

 

Soon, Mickey moved his hands from Ian’s hips and used them to jerk him off on the part that he couldn’t get.

 

”Mick-” His voice was interrupted by a groan before he collected himself enough to continue. ”You feel so fucking good”

 

Mickey hollowed his cheeks and bopped his head a few more times, sucking extra hard before he let go of Ian’s cock with a plop.

 

Ian leaned his head back against the fridge and closed his eyes, catching his breath for a second before looking at Mickey who had stood up.

 

”Where’s the stuff?” He asked, dragging his teeth along Ian’s collarbone before running his tongue over the spot, it was like he couldn’t leave Ian’s body alone for a single second.

 

”Got some hidden in the couch” Ian mumbled, voice raspy from all the moaning.

 

”Let’s go” Mickey said lowly, sucking on Ian’s bottom lip. Ian grinned, capturing Mickey’s lips in an actual kiss and placing his hands on his upper thighs, urging him to jump.

 

The first few times they had done this, Mickey had been kind of insecure that he would be too heavy or something, even though he would never say that out loud.

 

Now, though, he just embraced it, jumping into Ian’s arms and wrapping his legs tightly around his boyfriend’s waist as he walked towards the couch.

 

Ian laid Mickey down before climbing over him, sliding their cocks together, enjoying the way Mickey’s breath hitched.

 

”You alright like this?” Mickey nodded.

 

”Yeah, man. Just fucking get on me already”

 

Every single time they were about to fuck face to face, Ian always felt the need to ask whether it was okay with Mickey or not. It wasn’t that far into their relationship - if you had even been able to call it that back then - that they had done it the first time, but Ian knew that it was still a big deal.

 

Mickey never liked anybody to see him vulnerable, and when they were fucking, Ian had come to realize that that was his most vulnerable state of all.

 

So the fact that Mickey allowed it, even if it was just once in a while, it meant a lot.

 

Mickey pulled Ian’s face down to his, capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss as Ian reached under the cushion, successfully finding a few condoms and a small tube of lube.

 

He spread some onto his fingers without pulling away from the now heated make out session.

 

Mickey’s breath hitched as Ian circled his opening, carefully sliding in a finger.

 

He was knuckle deep when Mickey wrapped his legs around his torso, urging him on. Ian deepened the kiss before adding another finger.

 

”Missed this so fucking much” Mickey couldn’t help but let out.

 

In this moment, for some reason it just felt important for Ian to know this.

 

”Missed you so fucking much” Ian breathed into Mickey’s mouth.

 

Both of them knew it was a replacement of the three words that neither of them were brave enough to say out loud yet.

 

”Fucking Christ” Mickey cursed when Ian curled his fingers. ”More”

 

Ian added a third finger, moving them in a scissoring motion to stretch his boyfriend out as much as he could.

 

Ian let his tongue explore every inch of Mickey’s mouth, determined to savor the taste.

 

Mickey let his teeth grace Ian’s lips as he pulled away.

 

”Get on me, fuck. Now” Ian smirked, pressing their lips together once more before he sat up on his knees, ripping the condom open and rolling it onto himself.

 

Mickey couldn’t help but bite his lip at the sight.

 

Ian quickly lubed himself up and laid down on top of his boyfriend again, capturing his lips in an open mouthed kiss.

 

Mickey threw an arm around Ian’s neck and placed his other hand on his cheek, deepening the kiss.

 

Ian leaned into Mickey’s palm as he lined himself up and started pressing Ian.

 

Mickey closed his eyes for a second, kind of wincing. Not because it was painful, but because he had missed this way more than he’d previously realized.

 

”You okay?” Ian asked once he had bottomed out. Mickey nodded quickly.

 

”Fuck yeah” Ian grinned, burying his face in the crook of Mickey’s neck as he slowly pulled out before slamming back in again. ”Fuck yeah” Mickey breathed again and Ian started sucking another hickey into his skin. ”Faster”

 

”Already?”

 

”Need it” Mickey breathed honestly.

 

He didn’t know why, but he needed it hard and he needed to feel Ian inside of him, he needed to feel him grabbing him.

 

He needed to feel everything. Ian started thrusting faster, each slam into Mickey moved the entire couch.

 

Mickey pushed Ian’s head out of his shoulder, biting his lip before attaching their lips.

 

Since Ian’s movements were so big, it was messy and sloppy but neither of them gave a shit at this point.

 

They just needed each other in any way they could get it.

 

”So fucking good” Ian couldn’t help but groan.

 

”Stop” Mickey said suddenly, and Ian froze, immediately pulling out, scared he’d hurt his boyfriend.

 

”What’s wrong?”

 

”Nothing” Mickey said, voice just as raspy as Ian’s. He pushed the redhead to sit up as he climbed to straddle him.

 

Ian grinned as he realized what Mickey was doing.

 

He wrapped his arms tightly around Mickey’s waist to steady him before biting his lip.

 

Mickey grabbed Ian’s dick and positioned himself before sliding down onto it, dragging a half moan half groan out of Ian.

 

Mickey gave them both a second to adjust being in this position before he listed himself and sank down again.

 

”You’re so fucking hot, Mick”

 

Mickey was rarely the one to verbally respond to comments like this, but he did wrap his arms tighter around Ian’s neck before pressing their lips together, letting him know he appreciated hearing them.

 

Ian tightly held onto Mickey’s hips helping him lift himself as he rode him as fast and hard as he could manage.

 

On one particular hard thrust, Mickey harshly breathed in, almost like a hiccup and Ian knew he’d hit his prostate.

 

”Feel good?” He smirked, placing his lips against Mickey’s jawline, sucking.

 

”Fuck, yeah. So fucking good”

 

Ian had to close his eyes to stave his orgasm off, he wanted this to last a little bit longer.

 

He wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist, pulling them as close together as they could possibly come.

 

Mickey pushed Ian’s head away from his neck and captured his bottom lip in between his, sucking on it before letting it go with a plop.

 

”Fuck, Mick. So fucking close”

 

”What the fuck?!” Fiona and Lip’s voices said in unison.

 

Ian was startled, and slowed down, but Mickey just pulled him closer and kept riding.

 

”No way we’re stopping ’cause of them. So fucking close, man”

 

Ian smirked, thrusting upwards as hard as he could, hitting Mickey’s prostate repeatedly.

 

Mickey’s noises could probably be heard a few houses over, but at the moment he couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck.

 

Mickey released his load in between their chests and Ian wasn’t far after, coming so hard he saw stars.

 

When they were done, Mickey collapsed onto his boyfriend’s chest, Ian’s dick still limp inside of him.

 

”They gone?” Mickey spoke a moment later.

 

”Yeah. You probably scared ’em off with all that screaming”

 

”Fuck you” Mickey said, but it had absolutely no bite to it.

 

Ian shook his head, grinning before attaching their lips again.


End file.
